


And here he crawls

by 0Wanheda0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Wanheda0/pseuds/0Wanheda0
Summary: Clarke was dead. But now she's back and she has no idea what's happening.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying to practice writing in English and this is the result. Feel free to comment on any mistake.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> PS: though Clarke is indeed back from the dead she's is not into eating human brains and this fic does not promote that kind of diet.

Clarke feels like she is going to freeze to death. She is starving and desperately trying to understand what is happening . Her last memory? Three stabs in her abdomen, a hand stopping her from screaming, brown eyes and a voice telling her that everything will end soon. When she woke up in that dark alley she run as fast as she could fear and adrenaline taking over making her now feel like she’s going to pass out. Clarke has only one direction in her mind. Home. She is not sure what happened. Was she drunk? On drugs, maybe? Is something wrong with her brain?

Everything is a blur. She needs to go home, eat and ask Raven about yesterday night. Clarke ended up in an unknown square. To her luck, a young man close to her is just getting out of a cab. Clarke rushes and gets in the car murmuring her address to the driver next to her.  
“Good day, miss?” asks the middle aged man after some minutes into the drive breaking the silence.  
“Sure” Clarke slurs feeling extremely dizzy.  
The blonde girl is struggling to stay awake while the cab reaches the familiar neighborhood.  
“Six dollars, please,” says the driver looking at Clarke’s direction.  
“Ah yes, of course,” she says slowly checking her pockets for some money and realizing she had nothing on her.  
“I’m so sorry” she rushes to say “ I must have lost my wallet.. I don’t want to trouble you or anything but could you please follow me upstairs? I swear my roommate will give you the money.” Clarke manages to say.  
The driver is looking hesitant. It’s extremely late and he obviously doesn’t know whether Clarke’s intentions are good but after thinking it for some seconds he kindly accepts and follows Clarke to her apartment’s door.  
Clarke is ringing the bell and the sound of a turkey echoes in the hallway. Needless to say that Raven managed to alter their doorbell the first week the two girls moved in together.  
Clarke’s energy is slowly deteriorating and she leans to the wall next to her waiting for her best friend to open the door. She realizes that her roommate is asleep and starts to frantically ring thedoor bell until she hears footsteps.  
“What the fuck?” Raven’s voice sounds behind the wooden door.  
A half awake Raven, dressed in a robe swings the door open without even checking.  
“What is it? She shouts,obviously offended that someone decided to ring her doorbell at three in the morning.  
She looks at the two people standing at her door in complete silence, rubs her eyes, and proceeds to look again.  
“Ok Raven you’re dreaming,” she murmurs quietly to herself smiling and goes on to shut the door.  
The cab driver seeing Clarke leaning on the wall trying to support herself uses his hand to stop door from closing.  
“Look” he says impassively towards the brunette “can you just.. give me the money for your friend’s ride and I’m out? She lost her wallet or something.”  
Raven stares at the two people frowning. “You know, I’ve had many weird dreams but this one,” she says looking directly into the man’s eyes “ this one is by far the coolest. Great, plot, very vivid and slow character development.”  
Clarke is no stranger to her friend’s sleep shenanigans. Countless of times the blonde woman had to stop her friend from using the oven to do laundry while sleep walking. Even though it wasn’t the best choice, both friends knew that in case Raven was so deep in sleep that she couldn’t separate sleep from reality, Clarke had to pinch her roommate as hard as she could.  
Clarke really wants to lay down so having no choice she moves towards Raven and pinches her arm watching her friend instantly freeze. It takes Raven exactly six seconds before she starts screaming as loud as she can. Clarke has never heard her roommate scream like that, or any human being for the matter.  
“Raven please” she says holding her head in pain “stop screaming.”  
But Raven is completely out of it, her eyes bulging while she’s walking backwards screaming and looking at Clarke like she’s death herself.  
It’s obvious that the brunette is in complete shock. The driver, no longer feeling kind, moves towards Raven and grips her by her arms. He gets close to her face and shouts as loud as he can “CAN I PLEASE HAVE MY MONEY”.  
Raven instantly shuts her mouth and looks into his eyes. She stands like that for some seconds before she starts walking towards her jacket hanging close to them, takes out her wallet and in complete silence gives fifty dollars to the angry man. She turns her head towards her blonde friend.  
“Ok great,” says the man shuffling through his pockets “I have your change right here.”  
But Raven starts screaming louder that before. Clarke has never seen a person walking out of her apartment faster than the cab driver who was shouting something about “fucking insane New York people”. He best friend screaming like a banshee is the last thing she hears as she falls to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a slow burn because i lack the skills to build it faster. Or maybe it's a slow burn because I want it to be. You never know. Feel free to comment on any mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!

“She’s dead on my floor.”  
Raven is loosing her mind. She is pacing around the living room with a passed out Clarke on the floor.  
“She somehow teleported from her grave to my floor and I’m not going near her,” she adds glancing towards her friend’s body.  
“No Octavia, you know I’ve been clean for a while and I’m not poking her with a stick. Just please come here.”

Clarke can hear parts of the conversation as she is trying regain her senses. Some water could help but Raven is too busy having a drug induced meltdown which is weird given the fact that her roommate hated any kind of drug. Clarke is trying to understand whether she can move her limbs and open her eyes when Raven starts shouting again.  
“Oh my god Octavia, she’s moving” she shouts into her phone moving frantically “NO CLARKE DON’T MOVE WHAT THE FUCK.”  
Clarke just kept loosing consciousness .

“OCTAVIA SHE’S NOT MOVING I KILLED HER” Raven screams seconds later completely freaked out as she realizes that her best friend stopped moving again.  
And the minutes pass by while Clarke is trying not to drown in darkness.

 

Clarke is waking up, her lips no longer dry and everything seems calmer. Realizing she’s laying on the couch she slowly opens her eyes turning her head on her right where her two best friends are staring at her.  
“Well, that’s not creepy at all” she says sarcastically and slowly tries to sit up.  
It takes a few second for one of them to say something.  
“God,” says Octavia in a flat voice looking up and down her friend’s body trying to make sure that she’s not insane, “this is fucking crazy” she says glancing at Raven who is visibly trembling on her chair.  
“You think?” Raven hisses.  
Clarke sighs, trying to control her growing irritation. She’s glad she does not have the energy to completely freak out given that she seems to not remember much of last night and her friends are acting extremely weird.

“Here,” Octavia stands up and moves towards her, handing her a glass of water which Clarke downs in a second and which reminds her of how hungry she is.  
“ Do we have anything to eat?” she asks casually.

Octavia nods and moves towards the kitchen and after some minutes she comes back with a cold box of pizza handing it to her friend and sitting back down.  
Clarke immediately opens the box and starts eating the left over pizza not even sure whether she’s chewing the food given her insane hunger.

“So,” she says breaking the silence “ I don’t know how much we drunk but my brain totally gave up on me” she talks slowly making sure she will not choke on her food “like I woke up I don’t know where, with memories that aren’t even mine. At this point I’m contemplating whether I was drugged.”

“Uh-huh,” says Octavia quietly giving Raven a worried glance.  
“But Rae wasn’t much different before you came” Clarke says to Octavia while focusing more on the food in front of her not really minding her friend’s lack of response.

She figures they’re probably hangover. That probably explains why they’re being weird and also she just passed out so they’re probably worried about her.  
“When did she come here?” she hears Octavia asking Raven  
“Like two hours ago or less. She was passed out for some time.”  
“Did you give her any water before I came?” the brunette follows  
“No. Too freaked out. Was waiting for you.”  
“Did you call Anya?”  
“Are you crazy? She’d freak out and call Lexa”

Clarke’s head shoots up at the mention of her name.  
“I haven’t seen Lexa in nearly three weeks” the blonde girl says sadness obvious in her voice.  
Her two friends shift awkwardly in their seats visibly avoiding to express their thoughts.

Clarke finishes the last piece and stretches her back. She feels much better now that she is not starving and takes her time to look around getting comfortable in her couch.

“I think you should tell her to come here.” She hears Octavia say in a low voice  
“Yeah, I think you’re right”  
“Did she come here alone?”  
“No she took a c-“  
“Okay, what the fuck.” Clarke gets angry almost instantaneously interrupting Raven

“When did we change the living room and where is my stuff?” she inquires dumbfounded.

“And why are you talking like I’m not here guys? I’m really freaking confused” she adds when she’s sure she has her friend’s attention.

“Hey Clarke, look” Raven’s voice was now soft realizing her best friend is probably scared shitless “ you passed out and you’re tired, I promise we’ll explain everything but I really think you should sleep a little.”

Clare thinks that she should argue and ask more questions but she is tired, confused and some sleep wouldn’t be so bad. She sighs laying back down on the couch. Raven leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a blanket in her hands. She stands next to Clarke and covers her making sure she won’t get cold.  
“You’ll be here when I wake up, yeah?” she asks her two friends, her eyes already closed.  
She feels a warm hand in her cheek.  
“Of course we will, Clarke.” Raven reassures her.

Clarke slips into the darkness contemplating whether her best friend’s hand was trembling or her mind was playing tricks on her.  
_____  
Clarke wakes up hearing voices in the kitchen. She stretches and moves to stand up to find her friends. She feels hungry again and wouldn’t say no to some pasta. Reaching her kitchen she sees that Anya is there sitting at her kitchen table with her two best friends but of course where Raven goes Anya follows. Clarke thinks they’re cute.

“Hey,” she says moving towards the fridge noting that the kitchen also looks different. She figures that she’s too bored to cook so she just grabs some juice.  
She turns holding her glass towards her friends.

“Oh cool, now there’s three people staring at me.” The blonde girl says with a little smile.

Anya though wasn’t exactly staring. Her eyes were moving frantically from Raven to Clarke and she looked a little bit freaked out. Raven sensing her distress was glaring at her girlfriend mentally trying to tell her to calm the fuck down.

“Feel better?” Octavia asks standing up to pour some juice herself.  
“Yep. Much. How’s it going Anya?” she says looking at the brunette on the table.

Anya is fidgeting in her seat obviously trying to contain herself. Her fists are clenched and she looks like she’s going to erupt. 

“Clarke,” her voice is tight “you cannot be here.” 

“Okay,” the blonde girl answers. At this point she knows that her friends are being weird because they’re probably are planning something. There is literally no explanation for their behavior but at this point Clarke has accepted that her friends are pretty fucking weird sometimes and she has to respect that.

“Anya,” says Raven trying to stop her girlfriend from blurting out something they’ll probably regret.

“You died, Clarke” the brunette says in a serious voice looking directly into Clarke’s eyes.  
“You’re dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow, that’s hilarious guys!” she says sarcastically.

“So much for not telling her Anya,” Raven glares at her girlfriend.

Clarke rolls her eyes and sits besides them at the kitchen table knowing they are trying to prank her. She’s actually interested based on the fact that they’ve been acting weird all morning.

“Fess up, what happened last night?”

“Clarke, listen,” Raven says throwing a worried glance towards Octavia, “I know it sounds insane, but we’re not kidding.”

She smirks, silently questioning how bored they are to bring something like that on the table. She does applaud Anya’s acting skills though.

“You had um..We lost you some time ago,” Raven continues.

Clarke sighs confused that they’d think that their prank is actually good. She is although amused by their efforts. The sooner their joke ends the sooner they’d order take out and chill by the TV like they always do on Sundays.

“Okay, Raven sure, you go ahead and prove that.”

“Look at the date,” her best friend says handing her the device.

“You got a new phone?” she asks wondering why she didn’t tell her.

“Clarke.”

Clarke checks the phone’s screen. Did they really think she is that stupid?

“Anyone can change the date on their phones. Big deal.”

Raven struggles to come up with new ways to prove her point without huge damage being done.

“Look at Octavia. She looks older.”

“Hey” the brunette exclaims obviously offended “is this really the time Rae?” she continues,glaring at her.

“I know this is insane. Trust me we’re freaked out too”

Clarke notices that Raven’s tone is calm, like she’s talking to a scared child.

“Look around, okay? Our home is changed. Anya and I repainted the walls last year.”

Clarke takes a good look at the kitchen. Their light blue walls were replaced by plain white. Clarke thinks that it makes the room look lighter. She respects the fact that her friends went that far just for a joke but she finds it annoying that they actually thought she’d believe them.

“So? You Changed the house before Saturday night while I was at Octavia’s. Where’s the camera?”

“You died on the Saturday night, Clarke.”

“Bullshit. Stop this, it’s not going to work.”

Clarke is slowly becoming irritated and Anya’s constant fidgeting starts to weird her out.

“You remember us getting ready at my house right? We went to Lincoln’s what happened next?”

Clarke throws an angry glance at Octavia for continuing this.

“I don’t remember I was drunk.”

She stands up again to pour herself some water, visibly annoyed. There’s a bad feeling slowly rising to her chest.

“You didn’t get that drunk. You had some drinks, it was late and you wanted to walk home.” Octavia continues.

Clarke leans on the kitchen counter feeling her head hurt a little.

“You didn’t get to go home that night, Clarke, on your way here you-“

“I saw Aden the other day,” Raven interrupts Octavia with determination in her voice.

Clarke freezes at the mention of her little brother’s name.

“When was the last time you saw him?” the brunette asks.

“You know I pick him up from school every Friday”

“I saw him. Last week.”

“You did? Why didn’t he tell me?”

She doesn’t really feel like she wants to continue this conversation.

“He’s so tall now, Clarke. He is a pretty good driver too.”

“What the fuck are you on about Raven?”

She is visibly distressed now. Her hands have started to tremble, her heart beating faster and faster by the minutes. Raven stands up with her phone in her hands showing her the screen.

Octavia doesn’t look at her anymore.

In the picture, there’s a boy sitting comfortably on her mother’s couch. He looks about eighteen and he’s tall and lean. His blond hair freshly buzzed showcasing his sharp features and he has Aden’s eyes.

But this is not Aden.

No, Aden is short and chubby and he screams every time Clarke tries to pinch his cheeks because “he’s twelve now and it’s embarrassing.” Aden is energetic and loud and he pouts every time Clarke doesn’t play video games with him.

“This is fake,” she says anger in her voice.

She tries to hold on to the last piece of hope, anxiety taking over her mind.

_This is a joke._

Raven shows her the phone’s screen again and a video starts to play.

It’s her little brother singing out of tune to a random song driving Clarke’s car. He looks at the camera and laughs and Clarke’s reality crumbles in front of her eyes.

_This is a joke._

She can’t breathe anymore and she runs past Raven to the living room. She hears her name from a distance, but everything is blurry in her mind.

Clarke moves to grab her car keys but they’re not there anymore. She shouldn’t drive, anyway.

She’s suffocating.

She turns to her window struggling to fill the emptiness inside her with some air.

She hears Octavia calling her but her eyes can only focus on the view. The old building in front of her apartment is not longer there. It’s replaced by a small park and there’s a new shop in the corner.

It wasn’t there yesterday. 

Clarkes turns to her friends. They’re telling her to breathe and calm down but she’s too focused on not passing out. She is breathless struggling to complete a sentence.

“How old are you Raven?”

“Clarke.”

“How old?”

“Twenty six,” Raven answers.

 

Clarke welcomes the darkness again. Because anything is better than his voice in her head.

_Everything is going to end soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Not Lexa apparently because this is slow but I'm getting there.


End file.
